Talk:Carver Hawke/Approval
Act of Mercy Rivalry Could someone confirm that Carver get Rivalry points when you fight templars? I tried all options leading to combat, but I recieved no approval change from any of my companions (Varic, Merril, Carver in party). I told Grace in caves that I will convince the templars.--AriesCZ (talk) 11:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Nevermind, i fugured it out, the rivalry is gained by telling grace you will kill Thrask. Approval page edited accordingly --AriesCZ (talk) 11:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The Deep Roads Expedition Approval An edit was reverted saying that Carver doesn't gain +10 from helping Sandal and that the +10 is gained from bringing him along into the Deep Roads with you. Is this confirmed? If so, relevant changes need to be made to the Deep Roads Expedition page as it lists two separate gains of +10 Friendship.--Valkors 16:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :On 360, Carver only got the +10 Friendship for being brought along, neither agreeing to rescue Sandal nor any of the dialogue choices when catching up to him resulted in an approval bonus. The +10 is strictly for agreeing to bring him along, confirmed by reloading the Checkpoint autosave where Varric and Cassandra speak, it doesn't reappear regardless of what you say to Bodahn. In other words, the +10 is registered in the game and the autosave on the way to the point where you take control again, so it won't appear on a reload. At the very least, there should be a note that says "Does not work on 360." RShepard227 (talk) 01:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Shepherding Wolves Friendship Can someone check the friendship gain for Shepherding Wolves by refusing to hand over Ketojan? I did not receive +5 for refusing.-- (talk) 02:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. I figured it out. Legacy Friendship This page says that you can get up to +25 friendship if you're already on the Friendship path (with +5 for siding with Larius that makes 30), but the Malcolm's Will page only states you can get +15. Can anybody confirm that you can in fact get +25 for the Malcolm's Will dialogue? RShepard227 (talk) 02:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Tested on PC. Did not happen. Unless I haven't factored something essential, I think it needs to go. Fleet Command (talk) 04:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Carvers friendship on either path. Doing the math it seems like the only way for Carver to max friendship if he becomes a templar is to do legacy in Act 1 and only if the Malcoms will side quest adds the +25 because the maximum friendship you can gain with him otherwise is +140 which isn't enough to max his friendship. You wouldn't be able to wait for him to be a templar because that'd be a -15 which would put him at 70 friendship. So basically is any of the DLC's friendship/rivalry affected by Carver, and Bethany I would imagine, becoming Grey Wardens or staying behind on the Deep Roads Expedition? I'm trying to Max Carvers friendship and I'm pulling my teeth out of my face about it.--BriefSeduction (talk) 21:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::If you follow the guide laid out on the article, you should still be able to max out carver's friendship before the act 1 final quest where he becomes a Templar. Also talk pages are more intended for discussion of the article, if you want help with the game, you'll be better off with the forums. - (talk) 01:29, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Carver Rivalry and Friendship It might be time to update the page a bit. Carver is not exactly pro-Templar or pro-Chantry. Blackmailing Ser Thrask in "An Errant Letter", for example, results in rivalry points for Carver despite the nature of the quest. Saying that Carver doesn't support a "selfless" Hawke is also untrue - he approves if you volunteer to rescue Saemus in "Unbidden Rescue", for example, and doesn't really care if you go around helping every needy questgiver for no apparent reason (ie, even if you don't bother asking for a reward). He even approves if you try and help the boy Pryce from "Loose Ends". He has a dialogue with Anders which implies that he doesn't have a problem with mages (as people) in particular. Ultimately, Carver's main concern is family. The fact that he has lived all his life trying to support/hide his magically gifted siblings is what defines him as a character. Note that you may only end up keeping Carver if Hawke is a mage - this is crucial. Friendship with Carver is gained from: ::a) while doing quests, keeping your magic under control/doing whatever it takes to hide the fact that Hawke family is magical - this means avoiding responses that would tip off whoever it is you're talking to that Hawke is a mage (eg, being knowledgeable about magic-related topics, showing support for your "fellow" mages, etc) ::b) not associating with the Templars/circle if possible, or if you have to then treading --very-- carefully around them (eg, agreeing with them whenever possible so they don't get suspicious, returning apostates to the Circle so nothing that can be traced back to the family, not attacking templars, etc). Note that Carver admits to thinking that the Templar calling "might" a necessary one ONLY when you do the last part of "Enemies Among Us". This is because, for most of his adult life, Carver's life has been about protecting his magical siblings. From his point of view, it was always been them (templars, maleficar, etc) vs us (the Hawke family). Encounters with radical blood mages is slowly changing that. ::c) punishing blood mages ::d) supporting Fereldans. Carver is a hardcore Fereldan Rivalry with Carver is gained from: ::a) while doing quests (and this from his Point of View) being "reckless" about how you handle templar or magic-related issues (eg. letting apostates run free, doing anything that might gain the attention of or even provoke the templars, supporting your fellow mages, supporting maleficars, etc) ::b) being more independent ::c) being a bastard around people who have more or less resigned themselves towards supporting their magically gifted relatives (eg. Thrask, Carver). ::d) antagonizing Fereldans ::e) (from his PoV) being reckless in general (trying to associate with Athenril and her shady contracts all over again, suddenly deciding to sleep with a prostitute in the middle of a possible murder investigation) (talk) 04:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Update: Oooh nice edit. I still wouldn't call him pro-Chantry/Templar, but I guess it does simplify things for casual readers since he does approve of decisions supporting the Chantry/Templars, even it's for other reasons (from his PoV, he does it for the sake of protecting family. If he were truly Pro-Chantry/Templars he would simply have left instead of spending his days whining about how the "bloody" Templars/Chantry are closing in on Hawke and that they should do something about it). (talk) 03:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC)